onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Worst Generation
The Eleven Supernovas is a term referring to the top eleven rookie Pirates who arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago. "11 Supernovas" is actually a fan term stemming from the title of the chapter they first appeared in. It is not actually used in the actual story. They are all renowned pirates whose individual bounties are greater than 100,000,000. Nearly all of the Supernova except Zoro (and possibly Killer) are confirmed Devil Fruit users. According to Shakuyaku, one of the Supernovas could potentially be responsible for inspiring a whole new generation of pirates. With the exception of the Straw Hat Pirates, most Supernovas try to avoid the paths of the Tenryuubito. History The Supernovas are the top rookie pirates from nine different crews who all choose one of the seven routes along the Grand Line. They are comprised of the captains of the nine crews as well as two other crewmates who also are above the threshold of 100,000,000. They come from all seas - East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue, a Sky Island and the Grand Line itself. They all recently ended up on the Sabaody Archipelago at the same time. Their common trait is that they have caught the attention of the World Government and have survived many ordeals that have wiped out other pirate crews along the Grand Line. Though they are all par with each other as far as threat level is concerned, they represent different views on piracy. To date, their journeys along the Grand Line are unknown, save the Straw Hat Pirates journey, which is the main focus of the storyline and that the Kid Pirates have been killing civilians along their way. Recently, with the exception of the Straw Hat, Heart and Kid Pirates, the Supernovas learned that Portgas D. Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates will soon undergo a public execution. Currently, due to a major mishap primarily caused by the Straw Hat captain, Monkey D. Luffy, on the Human Auction House, all of the Supernovas are struggling to evacuate the Archipelago, confronting marines, seemingly multiple copies of Batholomew Kuma, and ultimately the Admiral Kizaru. And one by one, they start displaying their unique abilities that made their outrageosly high bounties well-deserved. Affiliations *Eustass Kid: From South Blue, Captain of the Kid Pirates. *Monkey D. Luffy: From East Blue, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. *Basil Hawkins: From North Blue, Captain of the Hawkins Pirates. *X. Drake: From North Blue, Captain of the Drake Pirates, former Marine Rear Admiral. *Trafalgar Law: From North Blue, Captain of the Heart Pirates. *Scratchmen Apoo: From Grand Line, Captain of the On Air Pirates. *Killer: From South Blue, Fighter of the Kid Pirates. *Jewelry Bonney: From South Blue, Captain of the Bonney Pirates. *Capone Bege: From West Blue, Captain of the Firetank Pirates. *Roronoa Zoro: From East Blue, Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates. *Urouge: From Sky Island, Captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates. Epithet (Nicknames) *Eustass Kid: Nicknamed "Captain". *Monkey D. Luffy: Nicknamed "Straw Hat". *Basil Hawkins: Nicknamed "The Magician". *X. Drake: Nicknamed "Red Flag". *Trafalgar Law: Nicknamed "Dark Doctor" or "The Surgeon of Death". *Scratchmen Apoo: Nicknamed "Roar of the Sea". *Killer: Nicknamed "Massacre Man" or "Massacre Soldier". *Jewelry Bonney: Nicknamed "The Glutton" or "The Big Eater". *Capone Bege: Nicknamed "Gang" '. *Roronoa Zoro: Nicknamed '"Pirate Hunter". *Urouge: Nicknamed "Mystery Monk" or "The Mad Monk" or "The Demon Monk" . Abilities and Powers *Eustass Kid: Posses magnetic powers, Paramecia. *Monkey D. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Mi, Paramecia. *Basil Hawkins: Controls straw and uses voodoo abilities, Paramecia. *X. Drake: Can transform into a dinosaur, Zoan. *Trafalgar Law: Can switch objects inside a circular area, Paramecia. *Scratchmen Apoo: Can manipulate sound and transform his own body into musical instruments, Paramecia. *Killer: High skilled in killing with sickles. *Jewelry Bonney: Can manipulate the age of any person, including herself, Paramecia. *Capone Bege: Can manipulate the size of anything to store armies inside his own body, Paramecia. *Roronoa Zoro: High skilled with swords. Santouryu Fighting Style. *Urouge: It is unknown if he has a devil fruit ability or it's pure power. He can grow his muscles. List of Supernovas by Bounty *Eustass Kid: 315,000,000 *Monkey D. Luffy: 300,000,000 *Basil Hawkins: 249,000,000 *X. Drake: 222,000,000 *Trafalgar Law: 200,000,000 *Scratchmen Apoo: 198,000,000 *Killer: 162,000,000 *Jewelry Bonney: 140,000,000 *Capone Bege: 138,000,000 *Roronoa Zoro: 120,000,000 *Urouge: 108,000,000 Trivia *Eustass Kid has the third highest recorded bounty, and the highest active one. *With the exception of Roronoa Zoro and possibly Killer and Urouge, all of the Supernovas seem to possess a Devil Fruit power. *With the exception of Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, all the Supernovas seem to want to avoid provoking the Tenryuubito. *Both the Straw Hat Pirates and the Kid Pirates have two Supernovas on board. *Roronoa Zoro and Killer are the only Supernovas who are not Captains. *Interestingly, both of them belong to a crew that has two Supernovas (them and their respective Captains). *Jewelry Bonney is the only female Supernova. *The combined bounties of all eleven Supernovas equal to 2,152,000,000, the highest combined amount of a group. *Other than Capone Bege and Jewelry Bonney, all the Supernovas are currently fighting a Bartholomew Kuma copy. *3 of the Supernovas came from South Blue, 3 came from North Blue, 2 came from East Blue, 2 came from Grand Line, and 1 came from West Blue. External Links *Supernova - Wikipedia article on the space anomaly these pirates are named after Category:Terms Category:Pirates